


SIX MONTHS

by Feather_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_0/pseuds/Feather_0
Summary: 一个双性A怀孕，被A伴侣辅助玩具上了的故事
Relationships: 顾周
Kudos: 2





	SIX MONTHS

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：非典型ABO|孕期|双性|跳蛋|dirty talk|正入|破处|产乳，不适请立即退出
> 
> *顾（A）×周（双性A）
> 
> *草率结尾orz

深夜，周从睡梦中惊醒，浑身香汗淋漓，他的身旁，顾正睡着，周捂住嘴，强忍着将喘息咽下，不想惊扰顾。

周是被身上异样的感觉弄醒的，迷糊间，他突然想起了之前听说过的一件事——男子怀胎到六个月，胎盘会压到G点。换句话说，就是，怀孕到六个月的男人，会随时高潮，整整四个月。

周还记得自己当初看到的网站上那些男性Omega的话语：我当时动一下就会高潮，身体特别敏感；生的时候就是很痛，但是很爽，你能想象16个小时G点都在被摩擦的感觉吗，我一直都高潮着，但又释放不了，生完直接脱水了；生完孩子的整一年里，大概是什么后遗症吧，每次被我老公插进去就能直接高潮，之前没什么的事情，现在都能做晕过去。

周想象过那是什么感觉，但他觉得自己一个A，应该不至于像那些O一样敏感。

对，周是一个Alpha，并且是一个双性人，甚至他的生殖腔还天赋异禀地没有像其他A那样退化掉，于是，在易感期和顾这个A上床的一个月后，他看着验孕棒上的两道杠，傻眼了。

回到现在，他怀孕六个月了，终于切身体会到了网站上那些O说的感觉，爽是真的爽，但从另一种意义上讲，被自己的孩子艹到高潮，羞也是真的羞。

身下有水流出来，湿了亵裤，下面泛着痒意，周忍不住磨蹭了一下，发出一声惊喘。

“哈啊…”

顾是个浅眠的人，听到周的声音便醒了。

“周你怎么了？怎么脸这么红？”

“唔…哈…顾…嗯…”

开口，喘息便止不住地溢出。

顾也是知道关于六个月的这件事的，见此情景，眸光暗了几分。

“…顾…帮…哈啊…帮…我…”

哪个A听到自家伴侣用这种带着喘息的声音求自己时还能忍得住的？顾不知道，反正他自己是忍不住的。

顾拉开床头柜最下面一层，拿出一些道具摆在床上，然后轻轻地褪下了周的衣服。

周下身已经一塌糊涂，凸起的肚子彰示着他怀孕的不争事实，顾知道这种时候他的身体经不起以前的那种折腾。

顾从那些道具中挑出一个小巧的跳蛋，周的后穴已经湿润到无需润滑便可将这物件推进去，顾把握着分寸，没推多少，但也已经抵到了周的G点，也就是胎盘旁边。

周身体僵硬了一瞬，又放松下来。

“…嗯…顾…？”

顾将唇贴在周耳边：“我的东西现在不能进去，会顶到宝宝的，今天我走前面的路。”

虽然已经怀孕，但周的前面仍是处子之身，顾以前考虑到周可能不喜欢讲到他与其他人的不同之处，便从来没有提起过，没想到竟然要在这种时候破处。

顾打开跳蛋的开关，也许是因为已经被摩了一会儿，周几乎是瞬间绷紧了身子，还没反应过来就泄了出来。

顾哑然失笑：“这才是最低档而已。”

跳蛋抵在高潮中的身体里，却又显出些许空虚，一丝丝痒意慢慢从后穴弥漫上来。

周环抱住顾的脖子，用嘴堵上了他吐出淫词艳语的唇，松开后，还挂出了一抹银丝。

“…唔…痒…快点…进来…”

也亏得顾这种时候还能忍着先给自己前面套上个套，不然周说不定前面也能怀上。

顾草草地撸了两下，就顶进周前面的穴口，在触碰到什么之前，顾突然停了下来。

“……我可以吗？”他在征求周的意见。

顾的确是个少见的好男人，在这种情况下还没有丧失理智，反而是耐心地询问伴侣的想法。

相比之下，周反而是更不清醒一些，他胡乱地应着，在欲海中浮沉。

“…唔嗯…顾…进来…想要…你…”

得到许可，顾长驱直入，破了那道膜，点点殷红从下面流出。

下面动作的同时，顾也没忘记照顾上面，备孕原因，周胸前一直涨得难受，顾舔舐一边的乳头，一只手帮着揉捏另一边，没多久，顾竟然尝到了些奶腥味儿，他愣了下，接着更卖力地在胸前耕耘着。

“…呜…啊…顾…”

周用手将顾又往自己前胸上按了几分，两条修长的腿缠上了顾的腰，正面的姿势更方便了孕期的他动作而不伤到肚子。

后穴被跳蛋抵着，周处在高潮中下不去，前面已经流不出什么东西，只有一些澄清的粘液连着。

顾吻去周眼尾的生理泪水，又与他缠吻。

等顾发泄完，周已经晕过去了，顾把没电的跳蛋取出来，然后把周抱进浴室，温柔仔细地帮他清理干净，抱回床上，一夜无梦。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> PS：
> 
> 香汗淋漓：女的汗水称为香汗。
> 
> 长驱直入：意思是迅速向很远的目的地前进。形容进军迅猛顺利。用来表示军队以不可阻挡之势向前挺进，深入敌方心脏。
> 
> （不是文中意思，平常别乱用）
> 
> ps：我写完就想绿了周（dbp我不正常）


End file.
